dark passion
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: here it is finally the sequal to dark desire which I might rewrite ut none the less here it is -summury - after everything that happened to them before they have final could settle down and be happy but as new problems arise for randy and howard what will happen and what if someone besides howard knew about randy being the ninja read to find out 'future mpreg'
1. Chapter 1

Ok part 2 to drak desire yay me but its gonna be a pain in my back no litterly ihaveto look up the whole time im writeing this and down at the keybored and screento make sure i dont make to many mistakes ok

summerry: five years after all thats happened to randy and howard they try to build a better life but with some new suprises on the way along with love hardships and revenge

i do not own randy cunninhham 9th grade ninja ok it belongs to the guy who made it cant relly remeber his nam or any of the there names really oh well.

there will be hint of randy and nomicon.

nomicon is human :p

Parings randy/Howard

Nomicon/oc

And slight randy/julian (you'll see why)

* * *

it was a hot day at norisville high as the student rushed out of the school when the bell rang singnaling the end of the school day, running out of the buliding randy cunningham burst throught the doors to go and wait for his husband at the car so he could take themselves home. Walking up to Howard's car he waited for his husband to come and unlock the car doors for them to get in the car and get a move on home.

After a while of waiting randy could see howard finally walking out of the school, he waved to him signaling he was over near the car that was until a robot came crashing to the ground in an angery fury. Knowing what to do randy looked at howard and ducked between the cars and put on the ninja mask and smoked bombed right in front of this gicantic snake robot and ran right towards it rasing hs sword, ready to strike the sanke robot down randy was thrown back against one of the cars.

After slowly getting his bearings together he slowly got up off the ground looking forward and randy saw the snake robot coming at him so he flipped up on to one of the cars jumped upon a light post looking down upon the snake randy jumped in midair above the snake robot flipped and came down upon the robot slicing it in half. After landing randy looked up to see a crowd of people saround him cheering and praiseing him so before it got out of hand he smoked bombed it out of there.

After getting his mask of he walked out from behind a dumpster and came around front to go back to howard and the car, seeing howard still there looking a little distracted randy came up behind howard and giving him a kiss on his cheek, turing around to look down at his boyfriend howard leaned down and kissed randy full on the lips making randy turn a bright red.

Pulling away from howard he looked up smiling his bright smile that always brightened up howards day making himself smile. linking his arm through howards, randy then pulled away going nto the passinger side of the car and getting into the passenger seat of the car, after howard got in the car he put the keys in the ignition and started it up.

Pulling out of the schools parking lot howard drove the car to there house, after everything that had happened randy and howard at the age of eighteen moved out into an apartment but it felt as much as a home as any but they had moved there incase bash was due to get out of prison soon but that was uncertain to them for all they know he would never be released.

pulling into the apartment building parking lot the went to there destind parking spot they got out of the car and walked toward there apartment 320. Taking the keys to the apartment out of his pocket howard unlocked the door and opened it letting randy in first before he walked in himself.

* * *

Hey I'm very shor chapter but what can I say I've been sad and depressed and busy and just over all stressed but here u go finally the wait is over but I hoped you liked it


	2. Important I think

Hey guys I have something to tell you guys I might not finish this anytime soon but I just wanted you to know that ok thank you form at least reading the only chapter I'm sorry again if I do not continued this story.


	3. note this is the same one on dark desire

hey guy been a long time, well I just wanted to say I am re writing a lot of my old works which is actually a lot harder than I thought cause my writing style has some what improved sense when I first wrote my some of my fanfics, but now I realize that my writing is some what drawn out to say the least like it feels like I'll drag out a scene to long instead of just cutting to the chase. Ok with that aside I wanted to re write dark desire and work more on dark passion which was the sequel to dark desire which I actually never finished, I was once again hit by the writing muses and I finally felt the need to type, which now I can do a bit better now that I finally got a laptop for myself.

So this is actually just a note to the people who still read these stories even after they are done :) and I love that fact there were so many people who enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy it even more than the original once it is written It is nice to know there are people out there who like my soty's and I thank you.


End file.
